A craniotomy is a surgical procedure that involves a cut that opens the cranium. During this type of surgical procedure, a section of the skull, called a bone flap, is removed to access that portion of the brain underneath. A craniotomy is performed by lifting and folding back the skin and muscle from the bone. Next, one or more small burr holes are made in the skull with a drill. The surgeon then inserts a special saw through the burr holes to cut the outline of the bone flap. The cut bone flap is lifted and removed to expose the protective covering of the brain called dura. The bone flap is safely stored until it is replaced at the end of the procedure.
The replacement of the bone flap is generally achieved by the use of plates and screws or the use of cranial flap clamps. The use of cranial flap clamps typically involves the use of inner and outer plates that are interconnected and placed on respective opposite sides of the bone flap and cranial bone mass where they are pressed against the inner and outer surfaces of the bone flap and cranial bone mass to effectuate the fixation of the bone flap. U.S. Publication No. 2010/0298828 A1 discloses apparatus and methods involving the use of cranial flap clamps. FIG. 1, illustrates a prior art bone flap fixation device that is disclosed and described in U.S. Publication No. 2010/0298828 A1. The fixation device 1 includes a support plate 2 with an inner surface 3 that is adapted to be applied against the inner face of the outer edges of the cranial bone mass and the bone flap. A first flexible strip segment 4a extends from a first peripheral edge of the support plate and a second flexible strip segment 4b extends from a second peripheral edge of the support plate. The fixation device 1 also includes a closure plate 5 with an outer surface 6 and an inner surface 7 with the inner surface adapted to be applied against the outer face of the outer edges of the cranial bone mass and the bone flap. The closure plate has first and second openings 9a, 9b extending there through that are each adapted to respectively receive the first and second flexible strip segments 4a, 4b. Each of the first and second openings 9a, 9b include an interlocking feature that permits the closure plate 5 to be moved along strips 4a, 4b only in a direction towards the support plate 2. The ends of strips 4a, 4b are attached to respective ends of a handle 10. In use, when the support plate 2 has been properly positioned to overlap and rest against the inner surfaces of the bone flap and cranial bone mass, the closure plate 5 is advanced towards the support plate 2 until the inner surface 7 of the closure plate overlaps and rests against the outer surfaces of the bone flap and cranial bone mass.